Talk:Isaac Fenner
I assume Fenner is a descendant of the first poor bastard to get killed by a Red Crested eagle? TR 16:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) And the girl that Warwick forced to become his bed-warmer. That's one thing I like about these multi-generational stories: you get to watch dramatic changes in the social standing of a family over time. Think we have enough for a Fenner category? Turtle Fan 16:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Well, Bird-Food Fenner, Widow Fenner, Daughter Fenner, and this guy. Four for sure. I imagine that it could grow with time. TR 17:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The fact that his name is Fenner would seem to make it a near-certainty that he's descended from the Black Earl. If Lucy is his ancestor, and her child through whom he's descended were by a husband, that child would bear its father's name. I suspect that being used as she was would temper any appetite for promiscuity she might have so I doubt she allowed anyone to do the thing without the ring once Warwick fell. So either Warwick fathered a son on Lucy and she raised him with her own name to spare him the shame of being Mr Warwick or Mr Neville, or a more recent ancestor of the Consul's married someone tied to Bird Food through one of his sons. I guess three centuries is enough time for the lines to become distant enough that that would lose its repugnance, but I still believe Occam's Razor favors a Nevillean descent. Turtle Fan 19:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Do any of you have any idea of who may be Fenner's OTL counterpart? It's probably Jefferson, but it may be soemone else, like maybe Hamilton, Adams or even Madison. Anyone out there with their own ideas? A Wikia Contributor 15.04, March 30, 2011 (EST) :The nice thing about him--and the VERY not nice thing about Custis Cawthorne--is that he's not a complete ripoff of a historical figure. Radcliff does not resemble Washington in every particular, but there's a 1:1 correspondence between them. However, to the extent that Radcliff is not Washington, he's a more or less original character. :Fenner, here, he seems to be an amalgam of several historical figures; I assume that, since the actions of the Continental Congress analog would play an important role in the story, but would only occasionally appear in the story, HT wanted to avoid having an overly large cast of important but forgettable background characters emerge. Using resemblance to historical figures gives us a shorthand for what role a character is playing, so he doesn't need to develop a character. (With Radcliff that's not a problem, since he was around for this entire book and for the novella that proceeded it as well, so developing him was almost inevitable.) :Anyway, I digress. Notice that Isaac Fenner bears a physical resemblance to Thomas Jefferson, has a personality which resembles that of John Adams, and that his job resembles that of John Hancock. Invoking all three at once gives us a pretty good idea of what he--and the other delegates who are mostly nothing more than names vaguely associated with him--are up to. Not a terribly satisfying way to tell their story, but an economical one if nothing else. Turtle Fan 20:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Like how Ferdinand Koenig was the analog of most of Hitler's inner circle rolled into one role, giving the impression that besides his personal assistant, Featherston didn't really talk to more than three people during the war. Jelay14 01:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Ferd was pretty versatile, wasn't he? Like in a low-budget episode of a science fiction show where they meet a new alien species. They can only afford to hire one or two actors so there's one alien who does everything: Commands their spaceship, conducts diplomacy, interrogates prisoners, supervises the power plant, and so on and so forth. Obviously, the more time the character spends onstage, the thinner it will wear. So maybe it's for the best that there was no POV with the Assembly after all. Turtle Fan 03:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Died Under Unknown Circumstances He is remembered in a throwaway line in Liberating Atlantis.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:48, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Great. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:45, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Again so what? Just to add "Death Unrevealed" to the char template? Lame. ML4E (talk) 18:35, December 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Very lame. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:12, December 30, 2018 (UTC)